A plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV) is a hybrid vehicle which may have an electric motor and an internal combustion engine (ICE). The PHEV may use rechargeable batteries, or other energy storage devices (hereinafter rechargeable batteries), that may be restored to full charge by connecting the rechargeable batteries via a plug to an external electric power source such as an electric wall socket. The rechargeable batteries may also be recharged through operation of the ICE.
PHEVs may operated primarily by electric propulsion. The ICE may be used to assist vehicle propulsion in limited circumstances such as high speed and/or high power demand operations due to system constraints. The ICE may further be used after the usable power stored in the rechargeable batteries has depleted. By relying on electrical energy from the grid to charge the battery and then using that energy for a significant fraction of vehicle travel, the amount of fuel consumed by the PHEV is greatly reduced, especially when the traveling distance is close to the primary PHEV range.
PHEVs may have on-board and off-board power consuming systems and/or devices (hereinafter on-board systems and off-board systems), in addition to the PHEV drive systems. On-board systems may include vehicle safety systems and sensors, vehicle lighting, heating ventilation and cooling (HVAC) systems of the vehicle, vehicle telematic systems, vehicle radio and entertainment devices, as well as other on-board systems. An off-board system may be defined as a power consuming system that may be coupled to the PHEV as an aftermarket accessory, or a system that may draw power from the vehicle through a vehicle 12 volt outlet, USB port, or via a direct connection to the vehicle power supply terminals. The power demand of the aforementioned vehicle on-board systems and off-board systems may limit the operating range of the PHEV, and cause undue strain on the vehicle's power supply and energy storage devices.
PHEVs may have a power management system (PMS) to distribute vehicle power demand between the different on-board power usage systems. However, both on-board systems and off-board systems may have different priorities in order to conserve and maximize battery power and ensure crucial vehicle devices maintain operation while retaining enough battery power for the PHEV to propel. While the PMS of the PHEV may control the distribution of vehicle power between the different on-board systems, power management of off-board systems is presently not supported.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that overcome the above identified concerns, as well as additional challenges which will become apparent from the disclosure set forth below.